With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet (World Wide Web), as well as advances in high speed data transmission, has come a reinvention of conventional collaboration services and tools to enhance such efforts. It is not uncommon for users (e.g., team members) to work collaboratively from near or remote locations. However, while the available collaboration tools have expanded, the ability to efficiently work collectively and intuitively with team members has been lacking. In many cases, team members find it difficult to work with one another because of the challenges of being unable to quickly share information regarding a collective work product. Collaborative projects traditionally are accomplished through a physical whiteboard in which a member manually writes or draws on the board, perhaps in conjunction with a computer and projector to capture and modify the work product of the team. Thus, these tasks or projects requiring concurrent input from multiple users are often inefficient and difficult to control and manage in terms of scheduling and the manner in which members participate. Moreover, technological advances have not been fully leveraged.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to enhance the collaborative work environment.